Finally Man and Wife
by tripwatcher2
Summary: My version of Kid and Lou's wedding night. Contains adult content, obviously! Yes, Yes - romantic, fluffy smut! LOL!


_Author's Note: This is a VERY, ahem, DESCRIPTIVE account of Kid and Lou's wedding night based on scenes from the show. It assumes you are familiar with The Young Riders (you won't find much back story here). If you're not familiar with this wonderful western television series from the late 80's – early 90's, then you should check out Mick1810's episodes and videos on Youtube right away! I watched the first season when it originally aired but never even knew there were two more after that! I recently found Mick's postings and it sparked renewed interest in this show from my teen years. I was in love with Ty Miller/Kid back then and still am today! LOL!! _

_Okay, okay – I have to say that this is basically just sweet, romantic, fluffy, smut and is for ADULT READERS ONLY! If you don't like this type of stuff, then don't read. If you do like this type of stuff, then please read and leave a review. I would love to know what you think!_

------------

Finally – Man and Wife

Kid looked across the makeshift dance floor until his eyes found his bride. His bride. That thought gave him pause for a moment. "God Almighty" Kid thought to himself "We're really married." He fought the smile that threatened to break out on his face, knowing he'd look like a grinning fool standing there watching her. She hadn't been far from his side since they had exchanged wedding vows and rings earlier that day and he found that he wanted it to stay that way. Lou was his other half, his anchor, his everything.

He watched as she ended her conversation with Rachel and began to look around. Was she looking for him? As their eyes met, she offered that small, secret smile that was reserved only for him. He loved the way it softened her face. Kid grinned at her and they began walking towards one another, side stepping the few dancing couples in between them. Their eyes never wavered from each others, and as Lou neared him, she automatically raised her arms to wind them around his neck.

Kid lowered his mouth to catch hers in a soft kiss and wrapped his arms around her small waist. They were oblivious to the soft sighs from the female guests and the low chuckles and admiring glances from the men. It just felt so freeing to both of them to finally be able to touch and to kiss in public after so long. Lou had posed as a boy for several years and, though he understood her reasons, and greatly admired her for holding her own as a Pony Express rider, Kid was damn glad that they didn't have to hide their feelings for each other from anyone any longer.

The newly wedded couple stood there in the middle of the dance floor, alternating between kissing and gazing into one another's eyes until finally, they became aware of someone clearing their throat rather loudly. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Lou's beautiful pixie face, Kid looked up to find an amused Teaspoon Hunter standing close by.

"You two, uh….think you might be 'bout ready to throw that there bouquet and ditch this shindig?" Teaspoon asked in his typical forthright manner.

Kid gazed back down at Lou only to find her smiling up at him, with a lovely blush on her face. "I'm ready whenever you are, Kid." she said softly. Kid nodded to Teaspoon, who in turn made the announcement to the guests that the happy couple was about to depart to start their honeymoon. This drew more chuckles from the guests and made both Lou and Kid blush a bit more.

As they wound their way through the wedding guests, many handshakes and words of congratulations and encouragement were offered to them. They received hugs from both Teaspoon and Rachel and then their fellow Pony Express riders lined up for hugs as well.

Kid offered Lou his hand as she stepped up onto the seat of a chair and turned her back to the small crowd while clutching her "throwin' bouquet". The larger bouquet that she would keep as a memento of this day was safe in Kid's other hand. With a wink to her new husband, Lou gamely tossed the small bunch of flowers up and over her head and then quickly turned about to see who caught them. Tradition dictated that it would be this lucky person who was next in line to get married.

Everyone in attendance laughed as the flowers landed neatly in Cody's hands, as though Lou had tossed them directly at him. Buck clapped Cody on the back and congratulated him. Jimmy wanted to know who the lucky lady would be to get him down the aisle.

Cody took it in stride, with the same humor he had always shown since they had known him. He clutched the wayward flowers to his chest and looked winsomely around the room, sighing dramatically. "Always a bridesmaid, never a bride" he muttered sadly, causing loud laughter to erupt around him.

With the attention on Cody, Kid quickly helped Lou down from the chair and began to escort her away from the crowd. He was ready for them to be alone together and felt that she was too by the way she'd been eyeing him - and kissing him - the last half hour.

As they made their way down the boardwalk, towards the hotel where they would be staying for the night, neither of them spoke, but they continued to catch each other's gaze and grin in unison. Kid kept a protective arm around her waist the entire way, not wanting to break the connection between their bodies.

They approached the front door of the hotel and Kid stepped up to open it for her. For a moment, they stood toe-to-toe in the open doorway and Lou tipped her head up inviting him to kiss her again. But at the last moment, right before their mouths met, she quickly stepped around him with a flounce of her wedding dress and a come-hither look on her face. Kid just shook his head and grinned at her flirtatious behavior, then followed on her heels up the stairs to the door of their reserved room.

Kid fished the key out of his jacket pocket, unlocked the door and pushed it open. He re-pocketed the key and bent slightly in order to scoop Lou into his arms, fluffy white dress and all. Carefully maneuvering her over the threshold, he kicked the door shut behind them and continued walking until he reached the side of the large bed that dominated the room.

Lou looked around a moment, admiring the beautifully decorated room, and then pressed her mouth to his. He immediately opened to her and their tongues danced a familiar dance. Not breaking the contact of their mouths, Kid slowly lowered her legs until she was once again standing in front of him. One of his hands rested on her hip while the other found its way to the nape of her neck. Lou clutched at his jacket lapels and then slid her hands inside the jacket and over his chest.

The hand that Kid had in her hair worked to gently remove the flowers pinned there, while his other hand flattened out on the small of her back and gently pulled her forward against his body. His mouth continued to plunder hers and she quickly became lost in the sensations and heat. She moaned softly and then broke the kiss, both of them gasping for breath.

Looking down at her glazed eyes and mouth swollen from his kisses, Kid spoke huskily. "You are…so beautiful. I love you, Lou – so much. And I…well, I'm the luckiest man in the world, to be married to you."

Lou's eyes shone as she blushed at his words. "I love you too, Kid. I have for so long. You know…I can't promise it'll always be easy between us, but I do promise that I'll always be here for you. We're a team now. You know – _partners_?"

Kid nodded his head in agreement and his eyes twinkled. "I like the sound of that. So now, _partner_ – tell me, how the heck does this dress work anyways?"

Lou giggled softly. "Buttons, Kid. Lots of buttons." She slid her hands up to his shoulders and helped him shrug out of his suit jacket. Then her hands went to his string tie, which she deftly removed and threw back behind her, much like she had done with the bouquet of flowers.

Kid raised his eyebrows at this and she giggled again while turning her back to him. Eyeing the long row of buttons that went from her neck down to her waist, Kid placed his hands on her upper arms and encouraged her to sit with him on the edge of the bed, her back still towards him. He began carefully undoing the buttons starting at her neck and worked his way down until he had the back of her dress open, almost to her waist.

He placed his large, warm hands on her bare back and slowly pushed the dress open even more until it slid down her shoulders. Leaning forward, he placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her left shoulder and then another to the right one. Lou moaned softly and leaned back into him. She slid the dress down until both of her arms were bare and free of it. Reaching her left hand up behind her, she wound her arm around his neck and arched her back.

Continuing to nibble gently on her neck, Kid undid the last few buttons of her dress and then slid down to his knees in front of her. Glancing up, his breath caught at the sight of her, there in the soft lamplight, her breasts bared and her eyes glittering with need and desire. Lou's quickened breathing caused her breasts to heave slightly and it was all he could do not to reach for them with his hands – and his mouth.

Forcing his hands to move downward, Kid carefully took one of her small, booted feet onto his thigh. He loosened the stays and slid the boot off of her foot. He gave the same treatment to her other foot and then reached up under her dress, his hands caressing first her calves and then her thighs.

Lou's eyes darkened even more and she inhaled sharply at the sensuous feeling of his hands on her stocking-covered legs. When he finally reached her upper thighs and felt the garters holding her stockings in place, he thought he might actually die from the raging desire that raced through his body.

They had been together before, had even seen each other completely naked a few times, but it had never been like this between them before! This was no quick tumble in the hayloft or out under the stars, trying to stay away from the prying eyes of the other riders. The only other time they had been together like this – in a private room with a bed and plenty of time to enjoy each other – had been their first time together, over two years ago.

Just young, inexperienced teenagers then, they had not been sure what to do about the raging feelings that threatened to overwhelm and consume them. It had marked a turning point in their relationship, but hadn't been the best experience for either of them. They had been too young, too scared, and too embarrassed to enjoy that time. This time was certainly different! This time, Kid wanted to take it slow and for both of them to experience what lovemaking truly meant between two people who loved each other so much.

He intended to worship her, to bring her pleasure that he knew she hadn't felt before. But it had been so long since they had actually done anything besides just some heated kissing, that he wasn't sure how long he could actually drag this out. His body threatened to betray him but he fought to stay in control – for her.

Sitting back, he slid his hands back down her legs slowly, loving the way her breath hitched. She stood then, and with just a gentle push at her hips, her wedding dress floated down to land in a soft cloud at her feet. This left her in just her slip, underwear, and stockings. She reached down a hand to him and when he took it, she tugged him up so that he was standing in front of her once again.

"Kid." She spoke softly, huskily. "You got _way_ too many clothes on."

This earned her another of his heart-stopping grins, which she returned. She removed his vest and then began working to undo the buttons of his shirt. Kid pulled his shirt tail free from his pants and once it hung open, Lou immediately ran her hands over his hard muscled chest. The spattering of course hair intrigued her, for there was more of it than the last time she'd seen him shirtless. She wondered what other changes there had been and if he would notice the changes to her body as well.

Once his shirt had followed his tie – somewhere back behind her – she stepped out of her dress and bent to pick it up. She tossed it over the nearest chair while Kid removed his boots and socks and set them out of the way.

Lou moved to lower the lamp on the table and then turned back towards him and watched as he undid his belt and then the hidden buttons on the fly of his trousers. She stepped closer and ran her hands over his taught stomach and the vee of muscles that ran low on his sides. With just a little help from her, his pants fell to the floor and she stepped backwards again, towards the bed, allowing him room to step out of them.

In the dimness of the room, she could see his underwear tented out in front of him and her breath caught at the thought of him desiring her so much.

"Lou." This time it was his voice that sounded husky and breathless. "You got _way_ too many clothes on."

She quirked an eyebrow and smiled seductively, then slowly lowered her lacy white slip to the floor. Kid moved to sit back on the side of the bed, reaching for her as he went. She stood in front of him which put her breasts exactly where he wanted them.

Putting his hands on her back, he pulled her to him and softly nuzzled her chest. As his mouth explored and tasted her, her head fell back with a sigh of pleasure. Lou's hands roamed over his shoulders and into the softly curling hair at the nape of his neck.

Kid's hands began working to undo the garter belt around her waist, but she stopped him by pulling back slightly. He glanced up at her questioningly but was immediately distracted when she brought one leg up and placed her foot on the bed beside his hip. She began to unsnap the stocking from the garter and Kid turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of her thigh. This drew a shuddering breath from her and she had to clutch his shoulder with one hand to keep from swaying.

With her stocking free, Kid began to slowly roll it down her leg, kissing the soft skin that was revealed as he went. Finally, he carefully lifted her foot just a bit and slid the stocking off completely. Looking up into her eyes, he jauntily tossed the stocking over his shoulder in a fair imitation of her earlier behavior. Lou couldn't help but giggle at this, but immediately sobered when he again kissed the soft skin on the inside of her thigh.

He gently maneuvered her bare leg down so that her foot rested on the floor again, then put a warm hand behind her other knee and drew her still-stockinged leg up onto the bed. Kid ran his hand lightly over her bottom and then the underside of her thigh. He kissed her knee hotly through the silk material covering it, causing Lou to gasp in surprise.

Kid unsnapped the second stocking from the garter and rolled it down and off of her foot like he had the first one. The treatment for this stocking though was to be wadded up and thrown not behind _him_, but back behind _her_, towards the door.

He reached for her again and, with her help, removed her garter belt completely. It landed somewhere off to her right and Lou absently wandered how the room would look in the light of day, with their clothes strewn from here to yon. It was a decadent, delicious thought that made her smile.

Once again Kid's mouth found her breasts while his hands slowly roamed over her body. So distracted was she by his touch, she belatedly realized that her underwear were being gently pushed down her legs to the floor.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Kid leaned back, pulling her down with him onto the bed. He angled his body as they slowly fell so that her head was up by the headboard and she was straddling him. He maneuvered down just slightly so that his mouth was now at her navel instead of at her breasts.

"Kid?" Lou's voice wavered slightly. They had never done anything like this before and she wasn't really sure what he intended; only that it felt so very….decadent to be like this, naked and so exposed, kneeling above him on the bed.

He nuzzled her stomach and she heard his slightly muffled response. "This is about bringin' you pleasure. Let me love you, Lou."

Her heart clenched at his sincere, tender words. He had always been gentle with her when they had been together and had used his fingers in a most skillful way to bring her pleasure but had never used his mouth in such a way before! Was it proper – even for a married couple – to do these kinds of things?

Her mind was reeling, but as Kid moved lower and began to stroke her back, bottom, and thighs with his hands while applying just the right pressure with his mouth, Lou found thoughts of propriety quickly flitting away. When he flicked out his tongue to taste her for the first time, they both groaned with delight. She gripped the iron headboard and threw her head back while biting her lip to keep from crying out.

Just when she thought that nothing could ever feel better than this, Kid gently probed her wet opening with his hand and slid his finger inside her body. The feeling was incredible! The combination of his insistent tongue and slowly moving hand drove her up – up until starbursts flashed behind her closed eyelids and a fierce cry was wrenched from her mouth. Her body clenched and spasmed around him and he eagerly lapped at her.

Wrapping his arms back around her waist, Kid rolled her over gently, while pulling her down to be tucked underneath his body. He rose up to place a gentle kiss on her mouth, only to find her still gasping for breath. "You alright?" he asked her softly.

She swallowed quickly and tried to catch her breath. "Yeah…I just…I never….God Almighty, Kid! That was…oh God – what _was_ that?!"

Kid just smiled softly. "So you…uh…you liked it, right? I mean, I just…I just wanted you to feel good – like I feel when…" At this, he blushed and trailed off talking.

"Yeah, I um, yeah, I liked it. So…is that what it feels like for you? Like you're soarin' and fallin' and explodin' – all at the same time?" Lou asked him softly, shyly.

Kid chuckled. "Yeah, that pretty much describes it. But Lou…there's…there's somethin' else I wanted to ask you about."

At her questioning look, he continued haltingly. "You know how…well, when we've been together, you know – _dancin'_ – before? I always…well, I didn't want us to make a baby since we weren't married or nothin' an' I…well…I didn't stay….inside you."

At this point, Kid just took a deep breath and continued on speaking quickly, determined to get out what he wanted to say, no mattering how embarrassing it might be. "Well, tonight…I…I want to stay inside you. If you're ready, that is – only if you're ready."

Lou felt the sting of tears prick the backs of her eyes as she processed what he was saying. It simultaneously scared her and thrilled her to think of having a baby. Would she be a good mother? Did she want a baby now? After only a few seconds thought, she found the answer to that last question came more easily than she would have ever thought possible before tonight.

Her voice was rough with emotion as she spoke. "I always wanted…I mean, I've thought about us having a baby, being a family…a real family." She worked to swallow the lump in her throat. "Make love to me, Kid. Make love to me proper-like, now that we're married."

It was a quiet plea that Kid was only too happy to grant. A wide smile broke out on his face and he leaned up to kiss her thoroughly. Their tongues met and tangled sweetly. His mouth left hers only to continue kissing across her cheek and down her neck. She arched into him, encouraging him to continue. Her little sounds of pleasure thrilled him.

He set one hand and then the other on either side of her head as he knelt over her. His eyes ran down her body which was bathed in the low lamplight, then back up to meet her gaze. She slid her hands up his sides and then pulled him down to her so that their mouths met again. Kid shifted around some as he worked to free himself from the last of his clothes, all the while keeping his mouth pressed to hers but the rest of his body off of her.

Lou ran her hands down his back and then moved them lower. She applied pressure and was rewarded with the feeling of him pressing his lower body to hers. She moaned softly and arched again while he once again moved his mouth back to her neck. Between their bodies, his hand stroked her intimately, and she whimpered softly – wanting and needing more.

He parted her with gentle fingers and she felt the press of him hot against her center. He pulled his mouth from her neck and leaned over her as he rocked slightly, barely pushing into her body. She moaned softly and he hesitated. It had been so long since they had been together in this way and she felt so small that he was afraid of hurting her.

Lou felt his hesitation and muscle tension. Again she pressed her hands down against his backside and drew her knees up to encourage him to continue. "Mmmm Kid, please….don't stop now. I want to feel you. All of you."

His muscles remained tense under her hands as he began to push further into her. With a low groan of satisfaction he buried himself fully inside her. She shifted under him, settling his weight better against her and he groaned again as she did. Smiling slightly, she did it again and he responded by pulling out ever so slightly and pushing back in with slightly more force.

With a small gasp of pleasure, Lou looked up at his face above her. A look of pure love and understanding passed between them. She felt as if she had never been closer to him, both physically and emotionally, as she was at this moment.

Kid began a steady rhythm of small thrusts and she rocked her body eagerly in response. Her legs came up to wrap around his middle, urging him deeper. The speed of his thrusts increased and she panted out his name around gasps of growing tension inside her body.

Her entire body arched up under him as she cried out involuntarily at the exquisite feeling of pleasure she felt at her release. Kid thrust into her again forcefully a few more times and finally, she felt his body tense and heard his muttered groan of pleasure. He buried his face into the side of her neck but kept his upper body propped mostly on his forearms, not wanting to crush her.

With her legs still wrapped around him, she held their bodies together and he pressed his hips against hers with a few more weak thrusts. Then his weight was pressing heavily over her as his body shuddered once more and she felt him completely relax. They lay holding each other as they panted and their racing hearts slowed.

After a few moments, he moved from over her but didn't go far. He kept an arm slung over her waist and one leg drawn up over hers. She looked over at him and smiled softly. "You think it's better 'cause we're in a big ol' soft bed or 'cause we're married?"

Kid just shook his head slightly. "Both, I reckon." He gave her a sleepy grin which she returned. Turning, she dimmed the kerosene lamp completely on the bedside table, and then snuggled back up against him, her back to his chest, while pulling a quilt over the both of them. She was just about to drift off to sleep when he spoke again softly in her ear.

"You know…the Wilson place is up for sale since they moved on west last month."

Lou looked back over her shoulder at him questioningly but she didn't respond, waiting for him to continue. "It's got a small house that could be added on to pretty easy. And they already dug a well. No barn to speak of, but there's 12 acres that comes with it."

Lou grinned. "You sure seem to have checked this place out pretty good, Kid. Something you're trying to tell me?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd need a place not too far from town but big enough so that the horses had room to roam. And we'd need some extra bedrooms too. I think it's only got two now."

He couldn't see her grin widen in the darkness of the room but he could hear the humor and joy in her voice. "And just how many horses and kids do you see roaming around this 12-acre spread of ours, husband?"

"Hmmm, 'bout 10 or so horses should start off a good breeding herd. And then as far as kids…well, I was thinking of a couple of them underfoot right away – Jeremiah and Teresa – as soon as we can go get 'em. And then, hopefully a few more'll happen along in the next few years, if we're lucky."

He paused and then asked her softly, hopefully. "That sound like something you could go along with, wife?"

A wide smile broke out on her face and tears formed in her eyes at his words. He had been thinking of all those things – a future with her, a home with her, babies with her, and even her brother and sister coming to live with them from the orphanage! His thoughtfulness and kindness threatened to overwhelm her.

She turned in the circle of his arms so that she was facing him. She ran her left hand tenderly over the side of his face and then leaned up to place a soft kiss on his mouth. His arm over her hip tightened and his hand roved over her back.

"I guess that's a yes then?"

Lou giggled softly and nodded her head. With much emotion in her voice she answered. "That is definitely a yes, Kid! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Lou. I always have and I always will."

Sighing with contentment, Lou snuggled further into his chest and slipped one slim leg between his. He drew the quilt around her more securely and wrapped her in his arms beneath it. Placing a kiss against her hair, he joined her in blissful sleep. Finally, they were Man and Wife.


End file.
